five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Четвёртая ночь (FNaF 2)
Четвёртая ночь — четвёртое игровое событие в игре Five Nights At Freddy's 2. Новые аниматроники крайне неактивны (кроме Мангл) в эту ночь, тогда как старые версии пытаются атаковать игрока. Также музыкальная шкатулка в эту ночь (и в последующие) разряжается немного быстрее. Если у вас есть опыт, то вы её легко пройдёте. Основная опасность исходит от Фокси и BB (так как он появляется очень часто в вентиляции). Также становится очень активной Мангл. Телефонный парень «''Алло? Алло? Эээ, эй там, четвертая ночь! Я сказал, что у тебя всё получится! Итак, эээ, просто напомню, расследование продолжается. Ну, мы, возможно, в конечном итоге, закроемся на пару дней... Я не знаю... Однако подчеркну, что это на самом деле случайность. Ну, Fazbear Entertainment отрицает какие-либо нарушения. Такие вещи случаются иногда... Гм... Через несколько дней всё образумится. Просто смотри в оба, а я буду держать тебя в курсе событий. Эээ, напомню: старайся избегать любого зрительного контакта с аниматрониками, если сможешь, конечно. Кто-то подделал систему распознавания лиц... Хотя мы не уверены... Но аниматроники стали вести себя странно, почти агрессивно к сотрудникам. Они отлично относятся к детям, но когда встречают взрослых, они просто... Пристально смотрят на них... Эээ... В любом случае, будь спокоен. Это скоро закончится. Спокойной ночи!»'' На английском : "Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! 'Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare. Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!" Стратегия * Заводить шкатулку, пока не услышите звук, когда к вам кто-то приходит из аниматроников; * При закрытии монитора нужно мгновенно надевать маску, иначе вы можете погибнуть; * Посветить в коридор (если есть Фокси, просто посветите на него 5 раз); * Проверить обе вентиляции. Есть еще 1 стратегия немного похожая на первую: * Открыть планшет и завести шкатулку на максимум (даже если у шкатулки почти не истощился заряд); * Дальше проверяем коридоры и вентиляции, если там Фокси, мигайте фонариком 5 раз, если кто-то в вентиляции то одеваем маску на 5-7 секунд, однако нельзя задерживаться в маске, потому что Фокси может убить вас; * Дальше снова открываем планшет и заводим шкатулку, потом снова опускаем и проверяем коридоры и вентиляции, и так много раз (только делайте все это быстро, а то вы можете не успеть, и вас могут убить). Катсцена Ролик тот же самый, что и во время первой ночи, но когда Вы начнете смотреть на аниматроников, то Марионетка неожиданно окажется прямо перед Вами. Это доказательство, что она управляет аниматрониками. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Геймплей Категория:Ночи Категория:Ночи (FNaF2)